User talk:KeybladeMasterZackery
Welcome to my page. leave a message after the ThunderBolts lose. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Blip page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sclera1 (talk) 15:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you even on here anymore? Because I'm the only one active here.RaiderZ (talk) 20:54, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I am not a female, please don't assume you know the gender of some1. i am male, i got the name from the term of a fav game, Metroid Prime, and as well as the part of the Eye Sclera1 (talk) 11:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) nothing much has happened since you were gone, just a spammer thats all...RaiderZ (talk) 20:38, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so Uh..about the contributions you said you would do, I'm not sure if you did so I have to demote youAF 506 (V unit) (talk) 21:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Regards I tricked RaiderZ or Sclera1 into promoting me. Now I will block any IP address who vandalizes. Surprised by this? Well Sclera promoted you, a KH fan who doesn't have good contributions and got admin anyway. Nothing's wrong with me getting admin. NOTHING!! Even some people have been promoted but have very few contributions. So ill make things right by setting the adminship requirements at 400 contributions. Tell Sclera that she (I DONT CARE WHAT GENDER SHE IS) should change the adminship requirements now! Or else ill block you. I already got rid of her adminship rights so see you later. AF-506 (V unit) (talk) 22:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) the new user please be careful who you give adminship too. At least I choose people after they have done some work and have earned their place. I revoked his rights because he abused them, he should be thankful for not even being blocked Sclera1 (talk) 01:24, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, key can I promote u back?RaiderZ (talk) 20:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Un blocking you Hey, Keyblade. The new user had blocked you for no reason and stripped you of your admin ship rights. I'm unblocking you because that user was abusing his rights. We're u even on to stop this? Are you even responding? Where are you active and why are u inactive? And also, before repromoting you, are you sure you're gonna work on the wiki when being an admin? Thanks,RaiderZ (talk) 20:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Backup Hey, Keyblade. I came up with this idea so that if im ever blocked on my main account i can use this one! That'll outsmart AF.Sclera1 (Back up) (talk) 18:01, June 8, 2014 (UTC) You're unblocked! Now ask Sclera1 to wait while I block these little dictators User:AF-506 (V unit) User:AF-123 (V unit) User:AF-Epyon (Leader) User:Sclera1 (Back up) (that one is an imposter.) User:SausageMan054 (He blocked me once for no reason). I'll take care of it in no time.RaiderZ (talk) 01:53, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Simple one answer questions like that should not be in blog posts. Ask them user's talk pages.XxDESTROxX (talk) 19:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I dont see how you got adminship. The majority of your edits were either talking with the head admin or to counter vandals. Perhaps I have to demote you.XxDESTROxX (talk) 02:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) DUDE!! At least tell him it's english only! Dont just revert his edits!XxDESTROxX (talk) 18:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Keyblade, u r not active. --KINGBOBMC (talk) 22:43, September 18, 2014 (UTC)